Little moment of freedom
by violet.lr90
Summary: During the summer after the war, Harry tries to spend a moment alone with Ginny to talk about the imminent future, Quidditch and more. Will he succeed? Or will Ron stop him again? After DH.
Author Notes: Hi guys. I'm not sure if the rating of this FF should be K+ or T for a tiny part about kisses and a little more. By the way, this was my second FF of Harry Potter, written in Italian. Here the English version. I hope you like it. Any comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: _J.K. Rowling_ owns these characters.

* * *

 **Little moment of freedom**

Harry was watching Ginny secretly for a couple of minutes when he decided that as much as he liked to observe her like that, he could no longer waste time. Especially not after all the hard work he had done to be alone. The boy who lived took a little breath and finally approached her.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny was in the Burrow's living room where she was sitting on the sofa reading an old book on Quidditch, Placing the book down; she looked up to meet those green irises she adored so much. Those eyes were one of the first things she had noticed about him.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, offering his hand to help her up. Ginny wove her fingers through his and they set off together towards the house's entrance courtyard. It was an unusually sunny day, with a light breeze that was very pleasant.

"Ginny listen, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a few days, but I didn't know how." he began while looking down at his feet.  
"I'm listening," she said in a perfectly calm manner though this did not seem to help Harry, who still looked very nervous. Although he had defeated Voldemort, in regarded to talking to the girls, he still had a lot of ground to cover.  
"The thing is Ron and I… see Ron and I… We've decided we won't come back to finish school in September. Ron wants to continue to help George and Kingsley said I could do the Auror training even without finish the school, so we will not return to Hogwarts. " Ginny said nothing, remaining silent for a while until;  
"Oh… Thank God!" Harry looked at her perplexed. He had expected shouts, disappointment, anger. He was ready to run away chased by large black bats, but once again, she had surprised him.  
"But I thought that…"  
"That what? That in what I had always imagined would be my year because none of my brothers would be at school, I'd want Ron in the way? No, thank you!"  
"And don't you care that I'm not coming back?"  
"Of course, I care. I hate the idea that we will have to be apart again in only three weeks from now, but I think that after what you've been through the past year, you don't need to come back to Hogwarts. I mean you already know so much, just half of which is plenty, and I respect your decision."

Ginny understood him. Ginny respected his decision. He would have liked to take her in his arms and twirl her around or better yet kiss her until she fell head over heels, or simply tell her:  
"I love you so much," he had just blurted it out. He had said it without thinking because, at the moment, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. The best thing to say. Only afterwards did he realise that he had never said it to her before and that maybe it would have been better had he waited for a more romantic moment. She had stopped suddenly and then turned around to kiss him.  
"I love you too, and we'll find a way to see each other somehow. Maybe you'll come to Hogsmeade, and I'll always come home during the holidays. We can make it, Harry. After all, this wouldn't even be the first time we were far away from each other."  
"I know, Ginny, but I promise you that it will be the last time," he said, holding her tight. "Thank you for understanding. At least, you did."  
"What do you mean by at least I did?" she asked, breaking the hug to look at him.  
"Well, let's just say that Hermione didn't react the same way you did. She heard a conversation between Ron and me, and she wasn't happy about it," he said.  
"I'm not Hermione, Harry. I care for her, but it's not a secret that sometimes we see certain things differently, and this is one of those things."  
"You're right. And by the way, I know you're not her. She would not be able to read several times the same old book about 'Quidditch' as you were doing," Harry said, smiling. He really needed to buy her a new one. Ginny blushed not saying a word. He took her hand and they started walking again until they arrived at a large tree under which they sat in each other's arms.

"So you'll be the only Weasley around school this year."  
"Finally," she exclaimed, even if thinking about it, she had been the only Weasley during the year has just gone, though the circumstances were certainly different. "I hope you don't get the wrong idea. I adore my family, but my brothers tend to be a little too protective of me."  
"I'm your boyfriend, Ginny. I think I know what you're referring to." Ron had been keeping an eye on him since he had found out that he and Ginny had gotten back together. Things went more smoothly if Hermione was around, but she had left with her parents three days ago, to make up for lost time, and he could no longer bear his best friend's behaviour. The truth was that the only reason he had managed to steal a moment of freedom with Ginny was that Ron was in the bathroom showering and well… Harry may have accidentally locked him in there. Obviously not without the help of a little magic.  
"It will be nice to be able to spend time with other boys without having to worry about what Ron thinks. To be able to kiss them like he did with Lav-Lav without fear of being caught." Still absorbed in his thoughts, Harry nodded absent-mindedly.

"Wait, what? What other boys? And who exactly do you plan on kissing?"  
"I'm not sure, anybody. There are plenty of boys who'd want to be in your position," she replied vaguely.  
"That's a dangerous game you're playing there, Miss Weasley. One you have no chance of winning against the saviour of the magical world. Any girl would want to be in your place." Ginny snorted.  
"I hate to admit it but I think you're right." Harry laughed.  
"Ginny?" He said once he had stopped laughing and turned serious again. She turned to look at him.  
"Yes, Potter."  
"I would never want anyone else in your place," he said. With one hand, he brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
"I wouldn't want anyone else either." With the other, he held her tight. That familiar smell of flowers pervaded him.

"Just wait until I become a famous Quidditch player and then we'll see who wins." Harry burst out laughing again.  
"Is that what you want to do after Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, I think so. Do you think it's silly?"  
"No, not at all, Ginny. I wasn't laughing at it. You're great in it, and I believe that it's a brilliant idea." he said, and then he delicately moved his face towards hers and brushed against her lips. She immersed her fingers in his hair. It was an innocent kiss until he yearned for more and their tongues began to touch and play with one another. Harry's hand gently flowed down her back, while Ginny's hand continued to wander through his hair. When they finally stopped for breath, Ginny stretched out on the lawn, dragging Harry with her, who did not protest.  
"What? Nothing, Ginny, we should stop," she asked surprise. "Or not here or..." He silenced her with another fervent kiss.

"You know, Ron's right on one thing. Sometimes, you talk too much." She tried to hit him but he took her hand. They looked into each other's eyes and he could not help but smile. She was so beautiful so lying beneath him with her breast moving at every breath. Approaching his face again to hers, Harry nibbled at her lower lips while slightly hesitant he opened the top button of her blouse with his free hand. A shiver of pleasure ran through them as everything around them slowed to a halt. But, unfortunately for them, time stopped for too brief a moment. Harry was about to reach the second button of her blouse when;  
"Harry James Potter!" The startled pair pulled away from each other, out of breath and with their hearts racing. Harry recognised his best friend's voice all too well. Their little moment of freedom had just ended.

"Oh… shit. Run!" He said while getting up and helping her do the same, but in the meantime, he had already reached them. Ginny, at least, had time to settle her blouse. And as far Harry, he only hoped that Ron would never look down on his pants.  
"How could you lock me in the bathroom? Do you know what I had to do to get out of there without my wand!" Ron yelled. Harry did not answer.  
"Ron. How do you know it was him? The bathroom door is very old. You have no idea how many times I've been locked in there because it was stuck," Ginny intervened, fortunately. He seemed to reflect on this a little.  
"Well… I suppose you may be right," he said, kicking a passing gnome. Ron, however, was sure he had heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Luckily, right at that moment, Mrs Weasley called them for lunch, allowing them to avoid answering.  
"You know, I never got locked in the bathroom," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear so that only he could hear, as they made their way back to the house.  
"There's always a first time," Harry remarked, smiling.

It was a couple of years later while Harry was attending a match of the Holyhead Harpies, where he had to admit that Ginny was right about the guys. When he, Ron and Neville ended up getting into fights with some boys who had made a bit too many risqué comments on Ron's little sister, Neville's best friend and Harry's girlfriend.


End file.
